Mindstone
The Mindstone is one of the four stones in the Hands of War series. It appears in Hands of War 3. ''Hands of War 3'' Origins According to the Voidbringer, when it itself was sealed in the Voidstone, its power was extracted in its three forms (mind, body, and spirit), and then each power was sealed in three stones made from the Voidstone: the Mindstone, Heartstone, and Soulstone. These stones were then sent into space. However, the Voidbringer drew them back together, and they were sent back, crashing in Tempor on a meteor. Later, going by what Aryn Gardius tells the player in Hands of War 3, the Magicians were drawn to the Mindstone. The Blademasters were drawn to the power of the Heartstone, and a brutal war started between the two factions. Eventually after the war led to slaughtering, the Alliance stepped in. They exiled the Magicians with their Mindstone, and broke up the Heartstone after taking it from the Blademasters. According to the runes "The Alpha Heart" and "The Alpha Mind" in the Tower of Stone, a link was formed between the activators of Heartstone and Mindstone. When they would die, the Heartstone and Mindstone would loose their powers, but could be reactivated by their descendants. This is the case with the Soulstone as well. Events of Hands of War 3 In the beginning of the game, Beldon Ax shows this stone (or rather, a fake one, according to Shadow Lord Karn if the player sides with the Shadow Runners) with no power. Alliance If the player sides with the Alliance, they will have to beat Beldon Ax, who reveals before the fight that Mindstone never lost its power, but it was all a lie, as the Shadow Runners always knew to reactivate it. Once the player kills him, they get the Mindstone. Shadow Runners If the player sides with Shadow Runners, they will have to beat Shadow Lord Karn, who claims that the Mindstone that Beldon showed to Temporians in the intro of the game was a fake one, and that he (the Lord) had always had the real one, that had lost its power, but had found someone who could restore it after learning of the player's discovery in the Tower of Stone. After the player kills Karn, they get the Mindstone. After the fight with Beldon/Karn The Mindstone, together with the Heartstone and the Soulstone, makes the even more powerful Voidstone. However, the player can still use the Stones separated in the fight with the Voidbringer and still keep them, even after they get the Voidstone from the boss. Stats *Item Level ( Item Quality): 75 *Armor: +115 *Magic Resistance: +115 *Strength: +75 *Agility: +75 *Intelligence: +75 *Grace: +75 *Stamina: +8 *Dexterity: +8 *Focus: +25 *Speed: +8 Trivia *The Mindstone, like the other two stones (and Voidstone), is primarily a full circle. However, in the Hands of War 3 intro, the 'Mindstone' Beldon throws on the table is not a full circle (being open at the bottom), and looks very similar to the Omega letter (Ω). Notable though is that it has the two small inner-spikes near the bottom like the official one. An explanation for the difference between appearances is that it is due to it being fake. If the player allies with the Shadow Runners, Shadow Lord Karn tells the player that Beldon's Mindstone was a fake, and he (Karn) had the real one. However, it was most likely just an oversight on the developers' part. Category:Jewels